


Home

by Callmepapi



Category: Knightfall (TV 2017)
Genre: Breeding, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Mates, Mpreg, Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, and raise his monster family and NOT die, but theN he realises that this getup is pretty fuckin tight, i just want pierre to be happy, lol, monster fucker pierre, monster fucking, yes the monster rapes pierre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: He tried to move but he was quickly stopped as his arms and legs had been tied down by the creature. He was trapped, naked and afraid.Or, Pierre finds a small wooden box in an empty room, opening it seems to lead him to a world of endless possibilities…
Relationships: Pierre/creature
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tired, I have a headache. I didn’t check this for spelling mistakes so I’m sorry if you see any.
> 
> The pool at the end is literally the cave from h2o: just add water lol.
> 
> This just got more and more carried away the more I wrote it, sorry lol.
> 
> This seems like it could have more chapters, that would be interesting but I wouldn’t know what to write lol. If y'all have any kinky, fetish-y ideas just comment, thanks : )
> 
> Title from ‘home’ by Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros, cause I really love that song right now.

The box was small, carved. Unassuming to the human eye of the creature that dwelled inside. Anyone would be able to open it, anyone could. Though, it had been laid aside and covered with dust as it sat in the high tower and rotted. Only the most curious of people would have been able to find it, and no one was that curious.

Apart from Pierre.

Well, curious was a bit of an exaggeration, he was merely looking for somewhere to hide for a while, relax. Too many people elsewhere and sometimes all Pierre wanted was to be alone for a while, no other humans around.

And then he saw the box.

If you were to ask Pierre, if he was a curious person at all, he probably would have said no, or not anymore than the usual person. Stick to what you know. But why would there be such a small box up this high and sealed shut with a heavy wooden door - it  _ did  _ take a few shoulder bumps to open, definitely be bruised tomorrow - unless of course this box wasn’t just a box.

It lay on a carved stone stand in the center of the room. Pierre took a few small steps to get there, as the room wasn’t even that big to begin with, then decided to open the box. With nimble fingers he clicked open the brass latch and flipped the wooden top up.

Inside the box was some sort of disgusting little slug. It was a grey-brown colour and it was moving - hardly moving, more like pulsating. Pierre grimaced at the thing and decided to poke it with his finger, just to see if it reacted. It was as if the strings were cut as soon as Pierre touched it, the slimy little thing seemed to grow. New limb after new limb sprouted out of it's growing head and the limbs grew longer. No more was there a little slug but now some kind of large, dark octopus creature.

Pierre had slowly stepped back until he was against the door. The slimy creature hadn’t seemed to notice him yet; it was squeezing and slapping it’s long limbs about, some were on the floor and some were in the air, waving about. Pierre guessed there must have been ten of them.

Pierre’s hands glided against the door handle which rattled loudly. He cursed silently as the monster stopped moving, slowly turning it's head to look at him. It sent one of its many tentacles towards him which grabbed him by the ankle, pulling him towards the creature until he was nearly under it. He could only stare up at the thing and hope for a quick death.

Only it didn’t kill him, not yet anyway. It caressed his cheek with one it's limbs but pulled away harshly after scraping against his stubble. Slowly, the thing pulled at his clothes, tugging at his trousers and upper half. Pierre, not wanting to die, obliged by taking them off until he was only in his small-clothes. The creature tugged at them too and Pierre hesitated before quickly pulling them off.

Now bare to the creature, Pierre had to wonder what was going on. It wouldn’t kill him now, if it wanted to then there would be no need for being nude. So why the hatred towards his clothes? Pierre had suddenly found his answer all too quick for his liking as a slimy limb trailed along his lower belly whilst another ran a slick trail along the line of his ass then fondling his balls.

Pierre panicked, quickly trying to stand up and get out of there as fast as he could, screw the clothes. He tried to move but he was quickly stopped as his arms and legs had been tied down by the creature. He was trapped, naked and afraid. The creature pulled his legs up so that his thighs were pushed against his stomach, he felt as though he’d be split in half, and then moved his hands above his head and tied his wrists together with a single slimy tentacle.

He felt like a stuffed pig at a banquet, some kind of prized offering to this vile beast. The creature had about ten inky eyes atop it's bulbous head, which it used to stare at him, taking in his Nude form. Once again it raised a tentacle across his belly, this time moving up towards his nipples and rubbing against them. The suckers on its limbs seemed to grip and pull at the pert nubs and Pierre shook in his bindings at the feeling. The creature made an interesting chirp noise and did it again. This time his cock twitched in response and pierres breathing sped up. He whimpered as the creature slid a limb down to his cock, half hard. The limb circled it, slowly beginning to stroke up and down as Pierre watched with tears eyes.

Another tentacle moved back to his ass, rubbing against his tight hole and just pushing the tip of it's limb inside. Pierre cried out, thrashing against the bindings again. The creature made a few angry chirping noises then forced one of it's limbs inside his mouth, too quick for him to move or close. It discharged somekinfpd of fluid and Pierre would have definitely thrown up or at least gagged, had it not been for the sudden calmness that flowed through him. He was certain that it was because of the creature but he just didn’t care. The creature pulled out of his mouth and Pierre let his head loll back to the floor, baring his neck to the creature, eyes half-lidded.

The creature began forcing more of itself inside Pierre, pushing into his hole. It’s skin emitted a strange fluid which helped slick up his entrance, Pierre was quite thankful for that somewhere in the back of his dazed mind, as the creature began thrusting in and out of him, quite fast and harshly. It wasn’t very enjoyable.

Pierre began to sob harder as the creature roughly forced itself into him. The tentacle continued travelling further inside and Pierre felt as though it was in his guts, he was so full of it and there was still more to come. He looked down, whimpering as he saw the bulge of the long limb moving around inside his belly.

Another tentacle appeared and prodded at his lips. He reluctantly opened his mouth and the tentacle shot inside. Eyes wide with shock, he spluttered and choked as the limb traveled down his throat and into his stomach. Tears trailed down his temples as the tentacle seemed to meet the other in his stomach and wriggle around, almost giving a butterflies sensation.

The creature chirped and trilled as the limbs in Pierre's belly fondled each other, still emitting that strange fluid as he felt the cooling sensation of it hitting his stomach.

Suddenly there was a large lump, about the size of a plum, moving down the tentacle and into pierre’s ass. He started crying out, moaning loudly around the limb lodged in his throat, as he saw another, then another of the plum sized orbs entering him. He had no idea what they were and at this point he was too afraid to find out.

Suddenly the limb in his thought thickened considerably, almost choking him, as he felt the sudden rush of hot fluids in his belly. Looking down he saw that it was distended and lumpy, from where the orbs sat, and was beginning to hurt as the creature filled him up. 

After what felt like hours, but could really only have been minutes, the pumping stopped and both the limbs pulled out, leaving Pierre stunned on the floor. He didn’t try to move in fear of what the creature would do. His belly looked as though he was five months pregnant and he felt like he could be sick, he could taste whatever fluid they used on the back of his throat and he could feel the orbs pressing in on his guts.

The creature cooed at him, using a tentacle to gently caress pierre’ swollen belly before it moved down to his cock. The limb wrapped around him before another plunged into his ass again, still dripping fluids, Pierre cried out at the sudden intrusion. However, this time the tentacle moved, crooking, as if looking for something and when it found that spot, pierre  _ howled.  _ His cock twitched to life in the creature's grasp as it started stroking him, long and drawn out.

The limb inside pierre continued to rub him in the same spot, too much pleasure causing him to thrash and cry out but the creature’s hold never relented, instead, speeding up around his dick as suckers descended to his pert nipples, teasing and pulling at the sensitive skin, making pierre whimper underneath it. 

Soon, an electric heat began to boil in Pierre's groin, building up with the creature's touches until he couldn’t hold back, shouting as he came on the creature’s grip, and covering his swollen belly in his fluids. Pierre took a few shuddering breaths, eyes closed as he composed himself as well as he could. The creature brought a limb to his face, caressing his cheek as a mother would to her crying child. Pierre couldn’t help the sob that escaped him, the entire situation crashing down on him. He brought tentative hands to his belly, fingers gliding between the grooves of each orb, and felt tears well in his eyes.

How could he go back to a normal life? 

How could anyone look at him with a belly full of- of- full of  _ eggs? _

His shoulders shook, tears dripping onto his belly as he sobbed. The creature seemed to notice some kind of distress emanating from him and slithered itself to sit right next to him, using it's tentacles to embrace Pierre in some form of hug. Though it wasn’t very good, being slimy and slightly cold, the thought counted and Pierre tentatively hugged back. He wrapped an arm around a few of the tentacles and let himself be held for a while.

The tentacle began to surround him, covering his eyes and encasing him in a slimy trap. He tried to move but he was entombed in the monster's limbs. When they moved from his eyes again he realised he was somewhere completely different from before. Some sort of cave, walls wet with condensation, sand under his bare toes and a glistening pool of bright blue water that seemed to glow in the cave. He looked down, piles of furs underneath as some sort of makeshift bed and beside him sat a tray with strange fruits and meats along with a goblet of water.

The creature rose from the small pool, chirping as it saw Pierre.

_ You’re awake _ , a voice echoed in Pierre's head. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the creature.

“I- yes… where am I?” He asked.

_ My cave _ , the creature chirped,  _ on my home planet. I was trapped on yours and you set me free. I hope the food is to your liking, I tried to find the best for my mate. _

_ “ _ M-mate?!” Pierre spluttered. The sudden movement caused his belly to ache and he gently rubbed it while staring at the creature.

_ Yes, you helped me. I thought this an acceptable gift in return. On my planet you will want for nothing. Every desire shall be fulfilled. _

Pierre looked away, thinking to himself, “Every desire?” He said. The creature chirped in response.

_ Anything, my mate. _


End file.
